wirtschaftpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Bofinger
Dieser Artikel entstammt der Wikipedia! Peter Bofinger (* 18. September 1954 in Pforzheim) ist ein deutscher Ökonom und Professor für Volkswirtschaftslehre an der Universität Würzburg. Seit März 2004 ist er Mitglied im Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung (die fünf Wirtschaftsweisen). Leben Peter Bofinger studierte ab 1973 bis zum Abschluss als Diplom-Volkswirt an der Universität des Saarlandes in Saarbrücken. Von 1978 bis 1981 war er Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter im Stab der „Wirtschaftsweisen“. Promoviert wurde er 1984 mit einer Arbeit über "Währungswettbewerb. Eine systematische Darstellung und kritische Würdigung von Friedrich August von Hayeks Plänen zu einer grundlegenden Neugestaltung unserer Währungsordnung". Von 1985 - 1990 war er Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter und ab 1987 Bundesbank-Oberrat in der Volkswirtschaftlichen Abteilung der Landeszentralbank in Baden-Württemberg. 1990 habilitierte er sich an der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Saarbrücker Universität. In den Jahren 1990 und 1991 vertrat er die C3-Professur für Volkswirtschaftslehre an der Universität Kaiserslautern und 1991 die C4-Professur für Wirtschaftspolitik an der Universität Konstanz. 1991 und 1992 hatte er die Vertretung des C4 -Lehrstuhls für Volkswirtschaftslehre, Geld und Wirtschaftsbeziehungen an der Universität Würzburg, im August 1992 übernahm er die ordentliche Professur. Ab Oktober 2003 war er für ein Jahr Erster Vizepräsident der Universität Würzburg. 2003 erschien sein Lehrbuch Grundzüge der Volkswirtschaftslehre. Im März 2004 wurde er satzungsgemäß auf Empfehlung der Gewerkschaften zum „Wirtschaftsweisen“ berufen. Mitgliedschaften * Mitglied im Wissenschaftlichen Beirat des Österreichischen Instituts für Wirtschaftsforschung * Gesellschaft für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaften (Verein für Socialpolitik), Ausschuß für Geldtheorie und Geldpolitik * Research Fellow des Centre for Economic Policy Research, London * Vorstand der Irving Fisher-Gesellschaft für Wirtschafts- und Währungsfragen, Würzburg * Herausgebergremium: International Journal of Finance & Economics * Mitglied im Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung Wirtschaftspolitische Standpunkte Bofinger gilt als der führende Vertreter der nachfrageorientierten Wirtschaftspolitik in Deutschland und vertritt damit in Deutschland eine Minderheitenposition. In Interviews und Stellungnahmen - vor allem im Sachverständigenrat - betont er, dass insbesondere in Deutschland die Nachfrageseite vernachlässigt und die Symbiose zwischen Nachfrage und Angebot nicht beachtet werde. Die meisten deutschen Ökonomen neigten eher dazu, die Angebotsseite zu betonen. Bofinger war folglich auch einer der wenigen deutschen Ökonomen, die sich gegen die Kernforderungen der Agenda 2010 und die Hartz-Reformen ausgesprochen haben, da er hierdurch eine weitere Schwächung der Binnennachfrage eintreten sah. In diesem Zusammenhang warnte er vor der Gefahr einer Deflation und deren möglichen Langzeitfolgen, ähnlich wie von 1992 an in Japan. Bofinger vertritt den Standpunkt, dass der Staat in Deutschland seine Sozialsysteme zu wenig über direkte wie indirekte Steuern und stattdessen zu einseitig über die Lohnnebenkosten finanziere, womit sich der Produktionsfaktor Arbeit unverhältnismäßig verteuere. Er führt auf die hohe Abgabenbelastung der Arbeit insbesondere einen Teil der besonders hohen Arbeitslosigkeit von Geringqualifizierten in Deutschland zurück. Zur Behebung des Problems schlägt er strukturelle Reformen wie die Einführung einer negativen Einkommensteuer und die Absenkung der Lohnnebenkosten vor, finanziert über höhere Steuern. Weiterhin spricht er sich zur Begrenzung der Lohnnebenkosten im Gesundheitssystem für die sogenannte Kopfpauschale aus. Bofinger ist Gegner von Modellen eines Bedingungslosen Grundeinkommens. So sagte er 2006, er glaube nicht, dass man damit den betroffenen Menschen einen Gefallen täte. Außerdem habe man ja schon ein solches ähnliches Grundeinkommen im Arbeitslosengeld II, was auch jeder Arbeitslose bekäme, vorausgesetzt er sei bedürftig. Sein weiterer Kritikpunkt war, dass beim Modell eines Bedingungslosen Grundeinkommens eine große Zahl Reicher und Menschen die, wie er, es gar nicht nötig hätten, Geld erhielten. Zur Einführung eines flächendeckenden Mindestlohns vertritt Bofinger eine differenzierte Meinung. Er schlägt (für Deutschland) zunächst eine Höhe von 4,50 Euro vor, die dann langsam nach oben angepasst werden könnte, wobei die Wirkungen auf die Beschäftigung nach dem Vorbild des Vereinigten Königreichs nach jeder Erhöhung zu prüfen seien. Generell sieht er das Problem der asymmetrischen Information. Danach seien die Beschäftigten insbesondere im Niedriglohnbereich nicht ausreichend darüber informiert, wie produktiv sie seien und würden daher auch Arbeitsstellen annehmen, die deutlich unter ihrer Produktivität liegen würden. Dies könne nur über Tarifverträge und gegebenenfalls Mindestlöhne verhindert werden. Lohnpolitik Bofinger befürwortet lohnpolitisch eine produktivitätsorientierte Lohnentwicklung, die sich aus der Inflationsziellinie der Notenbank und dem Anstieg der Arbeitsproduktivität zusammensetzt. Die von vielen Ökonomen vertretene Position, Lohnerhöhungen unterhalb des Produktivitätswachstums seien beschäftigungsfreundlich und geeignet, die Arbeitslosigkeit zurückzuführen, lehnt er ab. Er führt an, es sei zwar für den einzelnen Unternehmer durchaus rational, in einer konjunkturellen Schwächephase bzw. in einer schlechten Auftragslage die Löhne zu senken, um so die Gewinne stabil zu halten. Auf gesamtwirtschaftlicher Ebene führe dies aber zu einem Einbruch der Güternachfrage, da das verfügbare Einkommen der privaten Haushalte sinkt. Entscheidend für Investitionen sei in erster Linie die Auftragslage. Bei einer geringen Produktionsauslastung würden auch beste Angebotsbedingungen (also niedrige Löhne, niedrige Unternehmenssteuern) nicht zu einem Wachstum der Investitionen, insbesondere der Erweiterungsinvestitionen, führen. Darüber hinaus verweist er auf die Sparneigung der privaten Haushalte im Vergleich zu den Unternehmerhaushalten. Erstere liegt erheblich unter der Sparrate der Unternehmen. Daher gehe von Lohnsteigerungen unterhalb des Produktivitätswachstums ein die gesamtwirtschaftliche Nachfrage senkender Effekt aus, da die Unternehmerhaushalte vom zusätzlichen Einkommen weniger konsumieren. Bofinger schließt sich aus diesem Grund der Kritik zahlreicher Ökonomen am als zu starr befundenen Flächentarifvertrag in Deutschland nicht an. Dieser gewährleiste, dass es in konjunkturellen Schwächephase nicht zu Lohnsenkungen auf breiter Front komme, die die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung noch weiter destabilisieren würden. Geld- und Währungspolitik In der Geldpolitik kritisiert er das seiner Meinung nach zu restriktive Verhalten der EZB und ihrem Vorläufer in Deutschland, der Bundesbank. Er sieht die vorrangige Ausrichtung der EZB auf die Preisstabilität und eine daraus folgende Vernachlässigung der Förderung von Wachstum und Beschäftigung als gescheitert an. Dabei lobt er die als expansiv geltende Politik der amerikanischen Federal Reserve, auf die ein Teil der in der jüngeren Vergangenheit höheren Wachstumsdynamik der USA zurückzuführen sei. In einem Interview mit der Tageszeitung Die Welt im August 2007 bezeichnet er jedoch die amerikanische Geldpolitik der Jahre 2004 und 2005 als viel zu expansiv und die Leitzinsen als zu niedrig. Dies sei ein entscheidender Fehler gewesen und hätte die Finanzkrise ab 2007 verursacht. „Hätte die amerikanische Notenbank von vorneherein eine solidere Politik gemacht wie etwa die Europäische Zentralbank, hätte man einiges vermeiden können“ so Bofinger."Wir erleben das Ende eines langen und starken globalen Aufschwungs" in der Tageszeitung Die Welt vom 17. August 2007 Neben einer zu restriktiven Geldpolitik bemängelt er die Währungspolitik der EZB, die sich in einer ablehnenden Haltung der EZB gegenüber Interventionen am Devisenmarkt ausdrückt (Interventionen wurden von der EZB bisher nur einmal vorgenommen). In einem Interview mit dem Spiegel vertrat er im November 2007 vor dem Hintergrund eines rasant steigenden Euro-Dollar-Wechselkurses die Meinung, dass die westeuropäischen Länder von dieser Möglichkeit zu wenig Gebrauch machten und dabei nationales Interesse vernachlässigten. Ein weiter steigender Euro werde nach Bofingers Auffassung neue Debatten um Standortverlagerungen auslösen. Fiskalpolitik In der Fiskalpolitik setzt sich Bofinger nachdrücklich für eine antizyklische Haushaltspolitik ein. Er kritisiert den Vertrag über die Europäische Union von Maastricht zur Begrenzung der Schuldenaufnahme des Staates und hält diesen für zu unflexibel. Er hält die Richtwerte - die Neuverschuldungsbegrenzung in Höhe von 3 % sowie die Schuldenstandsquote von 60 % des Bruttoinlandsprodukts - für willkürlich, da diese nicht nach wissenschaftlichen Kriterien ausgewählt wurden, sondern aus dem Verschuldungsstand der EU-Staaten von 1990 abgeleitet wurden. Zwar spricht er sich langfristig für eine Begrenzung der Staatsverschuldung aus, u.a. da diese auch mit negativen Umverteilungswirkungen verbunden sei. Jedoch erlaube der Maastricht-Vertrag nicht die von ihm befürwortete antizyklische Fiskalpolitik, die sich in einer angemessenen Erhöhung des strukturellen Defizits in konjunkturellen Schwächephasen ausdrückt. Dazu müssten, wenn das Regelwerk der Währungsunion eingehalten werden soll, regelmäßige Haushaltsüberschüsse in beträchtlicher Höhe erzielt werden. Als Vorbild für den Erfolg der antizyklischen Fiskalpolitik führt er unter anderem die Vereinigten Staaten und das Vereinigte Königreich an. Diese hätten beispielsweise in den Jahren 2001 bis 2003 nach dem Zusammenbruch der Dotcom-Blase in einer konzertierten Aktion das strukturelle Defizit massiv ausgeweitet und gleichzeitig den Leitzins drastisch gesenkt, was zu einem dauerhaft hohen Wirtschaftswachstum geführt habe. Er betont in diesem Zusammenhang die Bedeutung der Koordinierung von Geld- und Fiskalpolitik, die nicht gegeneinander agieren dürften (wie dies in Kontinentaleuropa häufig der Fall gewesen sei). Steuer- und Abgabenbelastung An der Debatte über eine Senkung der Steuer- und Abgabenbelastung kritisiert er, dass der Erfolg einer niedrigen Staatsquote empirisch nicht belegbar sei. In Europa nennt er Länder mit historisch hoher Staatsquote (Schweden, Dänemark, Finnland, Frankreich), die eine teils sehr dynamische Wirtschaftsentwicklung aufzuweisen haben, und Länder mit niedriger Staatsquote mit einem gegenteiligen Befund (wie Deutschland, die Schweiz und Japan). Öffentliche Ausgaben in Bildung und Forschung sowie die Infrastruktur, die für den langfristigen wirtschaftlichen Wohlstand entscheidend seien, wären ohne eine hohe Staatsquote nicht zu finanzieren. Gleichwohl spricht er sich für eine stärkere Finanzierung der Sozialsysteme über Steuern aus bei gleichzeitiger Senkung der Sozialabgaben (s.o.). Werke (Auswahl) *''Ist der Markt noch zu retten? Warum wir jetzt einen starken Staat brauchen''. Econ, Berlin 2009. *''Wir sind besser als wir glauben - Wohlstand für alle''. Pearson Studium, München 2004. 284 S. ISBN 3-8273-7138-4 *Christa Randzio-Plath (Hrsg.). Mit Beitr. von: Peter Bofinger: Wege aus der Krise: Plädoyer für eine europäische Wachstums- und Investitionsoffensive. Nomos-Verl.-Ges., Baden-Baden 2004 ISBN 3-8329-0674-6 *''Grundzüge der Volkswirtschaftslehre : Eine Einführung in die Wissenschaft von Märkten'', 2., aktualisierte Auflage. Pearson Studium, München 2006, 615 S. + 1 CD-ROM ISBN 3-8273-7222-4 *''Monetary policy : goals, institutions, strategies, and instruments''. Oxford u.a. Oxford Univ. Press, 2001. 454 S. ISBN 0-19-924856-7 *''Globale Finanzverflechtungen''. Atwerb-Verl., Grünwald 2001 Schriftenreihe: Politische Studien Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung *''Transmissionsmechanismen der Geldpolitik''. (mit Ernst Baltensperger) Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 1999 ISBN 3-428-09733-5 *''Geldpolitik in der Europäischen Währungsunion'', 1995 *''Festkurssysteme und geldpolitische Koordination'', 1991 Weblinks *Peter Bofingers Curriculum Vitae *Wirtschaftsweiser Bofinger erhält Unterstützung von Kollegen (Netzeitung, 04. Januar 2005) *Soll ein grundsätzlicher Wandel der Geld- und Finanzpolitik verhindert werden? (taz, 06. Januar 2005) *Hartz-IV-Reform: Wirtschaftsweise wollen Arbeitslosengeld kürzen - Peter Bofinger ist empört über den Vorschlag seiner Kollegen (Spiegel online, 05. September 2006) *Peter Bofinger über die deutsche Angst - "Jammern und Klagen und sich Fürchten" (www.sueddeutsche.de, 23. September 2006) *Linzer Gespräche 28. November 2007 - Peter Bofinger: "Alles global - kommt der Sozialstaat unter Druck?" *Experte Bofinger: Zock-Stopp für die Weltwirtschaft (Spiegel online, 14. Mai 2009) Einzelnachweise Bofinger, Peter